Telescoping Gear pumps and motors providing variable displacement capabilities prove to be some of the most durable. The sealing however on these functionally durable pumps with variable displacement has been an issue. The seals on the sides of the gears have been maintained by tightly controlling tolerance of the structure that supports the gears. This technique does not accommodate wear of the gears and seals that occurs in the break-in period of the pump/motor. This patent describes a method of eliminating this short coming in an otherwise robust technology.